


Nie jest prosto być krawcową

by Miszczur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Voldek zachowujący się jak typowy gej z komedii romantcznej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, kto szył szaty Voldemorta? Czarny Pan ma w sobie coś z szafiarki - bardzo starannie wybiera swój outfit. A krawiec jest trochę jak fryzjer, nie ma się przed nim żadnych tajemnic, nawet kiedy się jest najbardziej przerażającym czarnoksiężnikiem na świecie.





	

Severus Snape wkroczył do komnaty Voldemorta akurat kiedy ten przygotowywał się do spotkania ze Śmierciożercami. Ktoś inny pomyślałby, że pisze sobie przemówienie, przesłuchuje szpiegów, czy robi inne zadanie jakie musi wypełniać przywódca bandy rozlubowanych w zabijaniu gości.

Błąd.

Voldemort  stał na podwyższeniu, wśród unoszących się mocą zaklęcia luster,  zawzięcie _dyskutując_ (co już samo w sobie było podejrzane) ze stojącą obok niego kobietą. Miała ona centymetr krawiecki przewieszony przez szyję i kilkanaście szpilek w ustach. Nie wbitych - skonstatował ze zdziwieniem Snape - trzymała je tak, bo ręce miała zajęte przez wiklinowy kosz czubacie napełniony materiałami. Nie zauważyli go, zajęci rozmową. Na wszelki wypadek Snake stanął przy drzwiach, za drzewkiem w doniczce. Roślina próbowała go ugryźć, ale dźgnięta różdżką oklapła smutno.

-Może jedwab, panie? – Kobieta zadała pytanie spokojnie, rzeczowo, z dozą profesjonalnego zainteresowania, lecz bez śladu lęku. Lord postukał swoim długim palcem w wydętą dolną wargę.

-Nie, Scarlett, błagam. Jedwab jest tak zwyczajny, każdy zły charakter go nosi! - na widok jej spojrzenia dodał: - Ja nie jestem zły, kochana. Ja uwalniam świat od błota.

-Więc może satyna? Jest wygodna i zdecydowanie łatwiej spiera się z niej krew - Scarlett wzięła kosz pod prawą pachę, lewą ręką podając jeden z okrawków tkaniny Temu, Którego Imię Jest Zbyt Straszne By Je Wymawiać. Na oko Snape'a materiały nie różniły się absolutnie niczym, nie miał więc pojęcia jak ona była w stanie wybrać tą właściwą.

-Satyna? Oszalałaś? Czy ty tworzysz dla mnie szatę na wielki tryumf nad Dumbledorem czy też może bieliznę na noc poślubną? – Snape poruszył się nerwowo, poprawiając spodnie. Nie mieli nocy poślubnej, bo nie mieli ślubu, ale ich pierwszy raz był dość…intensywny. Taki w typie spadających żyrandoli i walących się murów.

-A masz może… - Czarny Pan zamyślił się – jakiś len? Lubię kiedy szata ociera się o moje ciało… Oczywiście koniecznie farbowany – dodał szybko.

-Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak to się gniecie, panie. Nie możesz chodzić po trupach członków Zakonu Feniksa w pogniecionej szacie.

-Słuszna uwaga, Scarlett, zaczynam się cieszyć, że cię nie zabiłem – Lord pokiwał głową w roztargnieniu, wybierając jeden ze skrawków i biorąc go do ręki. Przeciągnął go między palcami. – Cóż to?

-Bawełna – widząc, że nic mu to nie mówi, Scarlett dodała szybko – mugole hodują to na krzakach, większość ich ubrań ją zawiera.

Voldemort puścił skrawek z obrzydzeniem malującym się na wężowej twarzy. Szybko wytarł ręce w jedwab.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć że tego materiału dotykały kiedyś plugawe ręce mugola?!

-Oczywiście że nie, to czarodziejska bawełna. Tworzona w pocie czoła przez domowe skrzaty z tajemnych składników znanych tylko im.

Przekonała go, cwaniara. Czarny Pan rozpoznałby kłamstwo i sklął w mgnieniu oka, gdyby tylko nie był w tym momencie skupiony na grzebaniu w koszu. Podwinął nawet rękawy swej szaty, demonstrując światu chude, niegdyś arystokratycznie blade przedramiona. Odkąd nieco zbyt wiele czasu zajęła im zabawa z mugolakami na wybrzeżu Francji, na owe przedramiona powychodziły złotawe piegi. Dużo wody w Tamizie upłynęło zanim zrezygnował z przekopywania ksiąg, szukając czaru który mógłby je zlikwidować. Teraz, mimo iż była pełnia lata, pod szatą nosił czarną koszulę z długim rękawem; każdego wieczoru, gdy ją ściągał, była aż klejąca od potu. Na wszelki wypadek co rano maskował niedoskonałości toną mugolskich kosmetyków. Dzisiaj najwyraźniej albo o tym zapomniał, albo w towarzystwie krawcowej czuł się na tyle swobodnie, że z tego zrezygnował. Snape poczuł swędzenie w brzuchu, niepokojąco przypominające atak zazdrości.

-Może ten? – kobieta złapała kolejny kawałek materiału i uniosła go do twarzy Czarnego Pana, najwyraźniej chcąc sprawdzić jak pasuje do jego koloru skóry. Nastąpiła niezręczna chwila, podczas której desperacko próbowała nie dotknąć miejsca w którym kiedyś był jego nos. Voldemort jednak stał w taki sposób, iż było to niemożliwe. W końcu poddała się i choć w jej oczach błysnęło coś na kształt obrzydzenia, od razu przykrytego jednak dozą służalczości, przyłożyła materiał. – I jak?

Jeżeli ta kobieta **nie była** czarodziejką, w co coraz mocniej wierzył śmierciożerca, musiała być jedną z tych do końca walczących o swoje przetrwanie, bardzo sprytnych kobiet, których zwykle boją się ich mężowie. W sumie byłaby świetną Ślizgonką.

-Nie, przebija szarością. Kim ja myślisz jestem, Szarym Panem? – oburzył się Voldemort.

W tym momencie Snape uznał, że pora wkroczyć. Wcale nie dlatego że nawet z bezpiecznej odległości przy drzwiach mógł zobaczyć jak kraśnieją policzki Scarlett i jak mocno zaciska dłonie. Jej spojrzenie obiecywało śmierć, jeżeli _klient_ wciąż będzie wybrzydzał. Ten jednak widocznie stracił resztki instynktu samozachowawczego. Ach, ci czarnoksiężnicy.

 

-Witam, panie… - Severus ukłonił się, tak jak było to przyjęte w kręgach śmierciożerców. Na twarzy Voldemorta pojawił się uśmiech. Było to dość makabryczne, z racji tego, że miał praktycznie nieistniejące wargi i koszmarnie jasną cerę. Kiedy się uśmiechał wyglądał jakby ktoś rozciął mu twarz.

-Sev! No chodź, chodź, poznaj Scarlett – Voldemort spłynął dostojnie z podwyższenia i objął mistrza eliksirów w pasie – Przed nią nie musisz udawać, wie o mnie wszystko –  stwierdził to prawie figlarnie, jeżeli kogoś kto rekreacyjnie torturuje ludzi na tysiąc i jeden sposobów można nazwać figlarnym.

-Witam – powitała Snape’a lakonicznie, odkładając kosz na podłogę.

-Polubicie się, gwarantuję. – To był rodzaj groźby, warzelnik był tego pewien. 

-Na pewno… mój ty wężyku.

-Właśnie o tym mówię, Scarlett, o taki materiał mi chodzi – Voldemort uniósł połę severusowej szaty, prezentując ją kobiecie. – Ten blask, ta miękkość, ten czysty…splendor! – jego oczy zaświeciły się przy ostatnim słowie.

Krawcowa dotknęła materiału z profesjonalną miną. Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz udręki.

-Aksamit, panie, odrzuciłeś dwie godziny temu.

-Czy czarny mag nie ma prawa się pomylić? Wiesz, oczyszczenie świata z szumowin zawraca mi w głowie. Chcę właśnie taki, tylko bardziej… - strzelił palcami, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - …bardziej czarny. Muszę pasować do mojego nietoperzyka, kiedy będziemy razem siać chaos, nieprawdaż?

-Prawdaż – kobieta z całej siły próbowała zapanować nad twarzą. Przez chwilę się wahała, zanim zadała kolejne pytanie. – Czy mam uszyć również komplet bielizny pasujący do szaty?

-Nie nie, nie trzeb… - Snape nie zdążył, zanim ręka czarnoksiężnika zakryła mu usta.

-Byłoby cudownie, cudownie… A może – zmierzył kochanka spojrzeniem – uszyłabyś pasujące do siebie komplety, co?

Mistrz eliksirów pokręcił głową w panice, wydając zdławione dźwięki odmowy. Niestety, jak na kogoś kto bez użycia magii tylko przewraca się z boku na bok na łożu, Voldemort był zaskakująco silny.

-Czego się nie robi dla mojego pana. Muszę jednak zdjąć dokładniejsze wymiary z was obu… - zdjęła centymetr z szyi i naciągnęła go, w charakterystyczny sposób strzelając.

-Sevi nie ma nic przeciwko temu, prawda? Rozbieraj się – zażądał Czarny Pan, tym samym tonem którym wymuszał zeznania ze schwytanych czarodziejów. W tym samym momencie Scarlett zamknęła drzwi od komnaty, ucinając jednocześnie ostatnią nitkę nadziei mistrza eliksirów.

 

Kto by pomyślał że służenie złu będzie wymagało aż takich poświęceń?


End file.
